Calvinball06
it's 4 A.M., GameFAQS is down for some odd reason, and I'm only doing this to kill time while I finish up my Guinness. It's actually the first Guinness I've ever had. I've certainly heard good things, and I've been hankering to try one for a while now. I'm going on spring break tomorrow, back home to a place where I don't drink, would never think of having sex before marriage, and am a good Christian boy, so why not have a decent beer just before heading back? So what is there to know about calvinball? Well, calvinball06 was my original username on GameFAQS, created sometime in June 2003. It was banned in Octoberish 2007 after some jackass hijacked my account and suicided it on the Halo 3 board. It wasn't even a good suicide either. I always told myself that if I was to go out, I'd go out with a bang. My beloved username certainly didn't do that. Anywho, my new username is Calvinball, except the last l is actually an i. Clever, no? I guess I first became really recognized on B8 with my "So I'm thinking on asking this girl out..." topic, which had multiple parts, led to my first 500, and involved such exciting (and true) events as my being tested for cancer after finding a lump near my groin, my dating a girl I had a huge crush on prior to asking her, my realizing she was just teasing me, along with several other guys she had wrapped around her finger, her causing me to hate my best friend since elementary school, and other stuff that I can't even remember. Holy shit that's a run-on sentence. Oh well, I'm not changing it. Looking back, it all seems so juvenile, despite it being only a year ago at this point. Aside from that, I mainly stay in the background. I'm not too outspoken, don't post in every topic possible like a lot of people on B8. The only time I ever feel like I have something to say, really, is when I'm talking about my own life, such as now. I know no one is going to read this, but there is something fulfilling about just typing and typing away about things you don't ever really talk about. Anyways, I have to wake up fairly early tomorrow morning to catch a flight, and my beer is just about gone, so I guess I should wrap this up, no? I guess all I really want to say right now is this. Thanks Board 8. My life has changed a lot in the year and a half I've been frequenting the board. Throughout it all, I've always been able to go there, relax, and have a bit of fun. The people, for the most part, are incredible. I have a feeling that you guys would make good friends in real life, you know? So thanks for all the laughs, all the interesting topics, and for listening to me on the rare occasion that I have something to say. Goodnight. Category:Users